Some of the plot bunnies
by aravind.bellamkonda
Summary: As plot bunnies begin to fill up my head, I am putting a few in writing to relieve the burden. Sorry for the spellings and grammar. I may fully write the story if and when I got time but meanwhile if anybody is interested, please feel free to use it. Just pm me a link to the story so I can read and enjoy. Rating K as a safety measure.
1. Chapter 1

PLOT Bunnies.

Eversince I started reading fanfiction to fill in the void caused by the end of Harry Potter series, I am fascinated by the sheer number of new ideas and interpretations to various plot points. So I continued reading them. Most of the stories are terrible, some are good and a few are exceptional, ofcourse, from my point of view. After reading a few, some ideas began forming in my head and I too, wanted to write down those ideas. Like many, I too got struck by life and was unable to finish those stories. So instead of taking up the task of writing new ones I continued to read.

As far as pairing is concerned, I am more lenient towards a proper Harry Potter- Fleur Delacour pairing. By proper, I mean those stories which treat Fleur as a Person, not just as plaything with only one obvious purpose. For me, Fleur is the classic heroine who is as beautiful a person as she looks. She is the best of her school, intelligent and capable enough to be a curse breaker, she is patient with the Weasleys. She is dedicated to Bill to go through all the bitterness of war eventhough she can easily go back to country and stay safe. She is loyal to Harry to volunteer for seven harry plot. She truly loves Bill beyond the physic. She doesn't care much for money. Everything about her impressed me. At her introduction in Goblet of fire, I didn't think much of her and when her character is displayed slowly, I did love her very much.

And also she is very similar to Harry, that made me think them as a pair. Frankly speaking, I was happy with Bill and Fleur pairing that the best boy got the best girl. I mean Bill is described as caring, intelligent, smart, good looking, hard working, dedicated person. But he is not in the league with Harry.

There are many Stories on Fluer where she is another multiple wife or Harry's nocturnal partner. I really hate those as they are purely objectifying her and highlighting only her body, not her character. Then there are Veela bond ones which are interesting at first and now are so many that irritate. Very few concentrate on her personality. Some may feel it weird pairing Harry to a witch three years younger I too thought the same, but as they grow up, the difference means nothing. I know many of the fics are Harmony based, and I like those stories where Harry is a equal partner to Hermione, not just an obedient puppy who revolves around her little finger. Enough said.

Okay, so a few plot lines are moving around my head since a few days and I am putting them in writing so one day, they might turn into a full fledged story. It may or may not happen. But writing them down reduces some pressure on me. So here goes some plot lines.

Plot 1:

Another Harry travels back in time fic that is some what compliant with the canon except, it takes the elements from Across the time from izwan and some other fics involving next generation potters and time turners.

Bill gets grately injured during the final battle and Fleur takes him to France to recuperate but he succumbs to his wounds and dies. Molly blames it on Fleur and removes her from the family. Harry get busy and Ginny becomes a pro chaser and they could not recreate their bond after what they faced during the war. She meets Viktor Krum again and they quickly marry. Harry gets dedicated to his work and rises in his ranks. Ron and Hermione always remained the odd pair and Hermione grows from legislation to magical research. Harry meets Fleur in party and becomes friends. Harry notices how lonely she is and makes time for her. Eventually, this grows more and more and upon Mr. Delacours suggestion, Harry Proposes to her which she initially declines. Harry gets depressed and goes recklessely into missions which greatly worries Fleur. When Appoline learns the reason for rejecting Harry as he is younger than her, she admonishes Fleur. She arranges a meeting with Harry and they both agree to marry. This ires Molly and Ginny which Harry cannot understand. George and Hermione takes Harry's side and Ron, Charlie takes Molly and Ginny side which escalates quickly forming an irreparable rift in their friendship.

Harry and Fleur have two children, I name Fleurs fatehr as Auguste Delacour, James Auguste Potter. To every girl, her father is her hero eventhough she is married to a hero herself. The girl is Lily Gabrielle Potter, Fleur loves Gabrielle. Gabrielle is eight years younger than Fleur. Teddy and the Potters grow nicely. Harry progresses greatly in his career and kind of makes back with Ron. Ron and Hermione always have fights and Hermione and Ron have seperate rooms at the Potter's house to come when they have a fight. James becomes a prankster under George's guidance. Lily is a darling.

Hermione discovers a rare time turner and keeps it at her room in Potter's house since she deems it safe. James discovers it. I am giving Harry more powers as auror fantastic. Due to regular and precise usage, Harry can do 5 charms wandlessly and silently with a mere gesture.

1\. Summonig: He can summon people or objects easily to him. Can summon an 8 square yard granite slab from 50 feet away without breaking sweat. Is it too much. May be not. Summon a slab from behind a snooping criminal in a fight for his bidding or blocking the path of an unforgivable, yeah, pretty much

2\. Banishing: The opposite of Summoning. He can banish the same slab 50 feet away. If one thing can happen, so does the other.

3\. Levitation: He can levitate objects or people or levitate himself. Pretty useful in underwater scenarious.

4\. Rapid Apparition: Harry wanted to obtain the partial corporal form of Death Eaters and the Snapes style of Apparition inside an Anti Apparition area, as seen in his fleet from Hogwarts, but instead got this. He can apparate and disapparate so rapidly that he can cause a F5 tornado of fire or a gaint concussive force before collapsing. Very useful when he was captured or overwhelmed.

5\. Memory Morphing: He can layer memories or change them to suit him. Very useful to alter the memories of muggles who witnessed his fights.

Yeah, so James gets the Time turner and starts playing with it. Seeing the danger his son is, Harry banishes James and lunges for the time turner when he activates it. He gets transported to 1982 stark naked, like in the terminator series and the time turner is destroyed in the process. He is also badly hurt that he is scarred beyond recognition. He is found by

muggle military and heal him. He alters their memories and escapes. Not having an identity or wand, he is forced to survive by extreme hardwork. He could earn easily by stealing or illegal means, but he avoids it. He wants to go back to his family, but not knowing whom to contact and trust, he could not move forward on that front. So he concentrates on helping Harry and others so he could entirely avoid it. Also not to create a paradox, he decides to go muggle, for most part. He works hard and invests half of his earnings in companies he know to prosper. He starts a small fastfood centre trusting his culinary skills. There he is ambushed by street robbers working for big organisations and businessmen to work as a courier. He denies and fights them, strips them of their robbed money and alters their memories. He finds out the original owners of the extorted money and return it to them, only keeping a small fee. He likes this as this kind of job makes him feel alive.

He takes up the name of Alexander Dove, Alexander for the conqueror and Dove for peace, so in short, the conqueror of Peace. He moves from thieves to robbers, to mobsters and gamblers. He grows to deal with little gangsters, brokers, drug dealers, human traffickers and evolves to power brokers and corporate mafia beating the evil guys to pulp and robbing them blind. He returns most of it and only keeps a small fee and completely morphs their memories to divert attention from him. This causes severe downfall in crime and criminals.. He buys himself a good house, car etc and flourishes in his business. One of his activities lead him to a drunken Auguste Delacour and by taking him back, they start a friendship. That friendship slowly grows. By 1986, he amasses as much as 160 million pounds in networth which impresses Auguste to forming business deals. Auguste Delacour runs wine business in muggle and magical worlds.

He ambushes Vernon Dursley and buys young Harry for 10 million pounds and alters the memory as "him trying to drown Harry in Thames to reduce his burden only for Harry to be saved by an unknown man. When confronted by the said man, he lies that he is a broken man and not having enough money for his problems, is committing suicide along with his only son. The man in exchange has given him 10 million pounds and has taken to care for Harry" Vernon quickly goes back home, collects his family and things and leave the country for good. When the wards collapse, Dumbledore and others arrive to find the Dursleys gone and he learns from Figg that Vernon won some lottery and taken his family to settle abroad. Dumbledore tries in vain to find Dursleys bust since his monitors over Harry are running good, he in good faith believes the story.

Harry is taken care off. Auguste has an evil habit of introducing persons he want to make big deals with to his wife, where under her allure, he can obtain the truth or any information that can be useful to him. Similarly, he takes Alexander to his house and Appoline finds Alex to be immune to her allure. So they get him drunk and ask for his story. Alex tells that he was a regular guy who loved his wife and children very much but a freakish accident separated him from them forever and scarred him for life. He misses them so much that he worked hard and dedicated all his time in business to get over them. Recently he found a boy in grave danger and adopted him as his son Henry Dove and now he has all his hopes on young Henry. Appoline reasons that the love for his family made him resistant to her allure and since in war torn Britain, freekish accidents are common,they accept his story. Not finding any evil intentions in Alex, Auguste decides to trust him. Appoline suggests he bring Henry to their house as only a woman can properly raise a child. Alex accepts and Henry (Harry Potter) joins the Delacours.

As they do business in both the worlds, the Delacours knew how to hide each world from the other. As they believe Alex and Henry to be muggles, they go strict muggle friendly when in presence of the Doves. Henry likes Fleur and tiny Gabbrielle. They form good friendship. Alex leaves Henry with Appoline for most of the time and she adores Henry. She also likes her time with Alex as he is resistant to her allure and she can be free, only to hide here magical nature in front of him and since Alex is such a nice person he is well liked by her and the younger Delcaours. At first Fleur dislikes him due to his disfiguration which hurts Alex and later she begins to like him and learn more about the world. After she starts to Beauxbatons, she continues writing to Harry to improve her English and Harry to work on his French. She is proud to have a fixed friend enticing jealousy from her classmates.

Alex enrols Henry in horse riding, guitar, foot ball and akido. Harry learns them like duck in water. Working with the animals improves his empathy and playing guitar makes him expressive and becoming capable of dealing with bigger threats makes him confident. With proper motivation from Appoline and Alex, Harry starts growing into a smart but honest, intelligent yet humble, confident yet caring, healthy and friendly boy. As pranks makes Alex remember his past, he is vehemently against them. As they grow, Fleur loses most of her friends and her letters to Harry form a new meaning. Trust.

The time for Hogwarts letters arrives too quickly and when Dumbledore doesnot find the name Harry Potter in the list, he begins to panik. He curses himself and searches for Harry vehemently. Meanwhile, like many Muggle born children, Minerva arrives with Hogwarts letter to the Dove's residence. Finding Harry Potter instead of Henry Dove, she quickly stuns Alex and Henry and calls for Dumbledore. Dumbledore arrives in haste and finally relieved to find Harry safe, uses Legillimency over Harry to learn the truth. He sees the modified memory and curses himself again for trusting such people. He enervates them and shares the story of Potters and magic with them. Dumbledore insists on warding the house of Dove's and thinks the dual identity of Harry as good as it provides a simple but effective way of security. Alex, not completely trusting Dumbledore and cat woman demands greater means of security. Liking the dedication for harry from the scarred man, Dumbledore leaves happily. Alex insists on visiting the wizard market and school along with Harry to form an opinion before sending his only hope into the unknown. Minerva agrees to it and she takes Alex along with her to Diagon alley and Griggnotts. Alex opens a new account for Henry Dove there but it gets merged with the Harry potters other vaults. There Harry learns about his wealth that he never needs to work to make a comfortable living. Alex insists on paying for Harry and recommends to give the contents of trust vault as scholarship to promising students. Minerva begins to like this irritating muggle. Later they go to Hogwarts and Dumbledore invites the Dove's to dinner. Alex insists on meeting each professor in person. Dumbledore though finding it irritating, agrees to it as he made a deal with the Alex for Harry's security. When Harry meets Quirrell, Alex insists on shaking hands as proper manners and when Quirrells hands burn, he quickly bandages it with the turban revealing Voldemort hiding. Quirrell tries to kill Harry but Dumbledore stops him. Voldemort spirit kills quirrell and Dumbledore banishes Voldemort. Alex wants to take away Harry but Dumbledore argues that Voldemort fears only himself and as long as Harry is in his care, Voldemort does not dare to attack him. Getting a promise that Dumbledore does his best for the welfare of Harry, Alex agrees to send Harry to Hogwarts.

Harrly likes his wand and starts playing with it, unintentionally calling knight bus. Alex takes Harry to Godric hollw and visit their parents graves. It happens to be a very emotional day.

Alex meets the grangers at Kings cross and sends a tearful Harry and confident Hermione together to board Hogwarts express. There, they meet Neville Longbottom and they three build friendship with Hermone as the boss. They are visited by Draco Malfoy and when he insults Hermione, Harry takles him and his body guards proving himself to be the hard task master. Hermione starts a crush on Harry and Longbottom finds a firm support. They three are sorted to Gryffindor. Their friendship grows and with Harry, Hermione loses some of her bossism and Nevile gains confidence. Not having a defence teacher, Dumbledore and other professors are forced to take the role and seeing Snapes blatant unprofessionalism, Dumbledore warns him against it forcing Snape to take a more subtle route in insulting. This greatly reduces the fear of Snape in Neville and the Gryffindors think of him as a greasy git slimy snake with his fangs cut off. Dumbledore is rattled about the mystery of Alexander Dove but learning what he has done to harry increases his respect for the muggle such that he keeps Alex off his radar. As there is no reason for the Philosophers stone, he returns it to the Flamels. Harry and his friends progress greatly the year and even from the giant loss of points by the Weasleys and woefully failing in the quidditch cup, Gryffindors win the housecup by the sheer effort of the three which deems the three untouchable for any pranks.

Harry is happy to write about his great boarding school at Scotland to Fleur but feels sad that he cannot share the complete truth with her. Fleur meanwhile greatly appreciates Harry's letters as her position at her school begins to dwindle. Boys fawn all over her and girls begin to push out her out of jealousy over her perfect body. On returning from school, Alex takes Harry to St. Mungos to get cure for his eyesight where he engages the chief healer to examine the scar. Dumbledore getting wind of this quickly arrives there but not before the chief Healer identifies great amount of henious magic in the scar. In the ensuring discussion and name calling, the healers suggest a ritual to expel the dark magic but it proves costly. Alex quickly becomes ready for the costs by quickly liquefying his assets. Paying twice the amount for required ingridents proves to be very effective way for getting all the required items and healers immediately. Dumbledore himself performs the ritual along with the healers and forces out the dark magic out of Harry. Harry is greatly weakened by it and is forced to make a month of bed rest. Harry enjoys this time with his adopted father and his friends and feels grateful for having such a great father.

Alex, acting on harry's behalf, organises a trip to Diagon alley with the Grangers and meets Weasley's. They have a good time knowing each other and Alex insists on a good dinner for al the families on his expenses to get to know more. Arthur likes Alex as he is a treasure trove of Muggle information and unlike the Grangers, does not shy away from his questions. Later they are dragged towards the Lockhart's book signing and meet Lucius Malfoy who insults the grangers and Wealseys. Alex gets into the fight between Malfoy and Arthur and quickly breaks the fight when Lucius tries to use his cane on Arthur, he quickly knocks him out breaking a few bones and his cane in the process. Molly quickly drags them away to burrow where she tries to heal the bruised Arthur and shouts the hell out. Alex apologises for losing his temper and steals the diary from Ginny. Aurors arrive at the Burrow to know about the commotion at the Diagon Alley. Meanwhile Alex greatly torments Peter with his magic that Peter gets forced to reveal himself infront of the family. When he tries to use Percy as a shield and takes away his wand, Alex acts quickly and knocks out Peter, breaking a few bones in the process.

Molly calls for Dumbledore and the Aurors examine the animagus and finds him as a death eater. Dumbledore arrives and requests that Alex be remained anonymous as the credit of catching the supposedly dead Peter Pettegrew and proving the supposed national hero as a death eater all to themselves, the aurors accept it. The news takes by wildstorm and the case of Sirius Black surfaces. In the night, Alex discretely follows Lucius Malfoy and he gets led to a rogue wand maker. Getting a suitable wand made for himself, he outmatches Lucius and outmtatches him. He learns all the necessary information from Lucius and removes all his memories and leaves him in a muggle sewer. Learning the fate of Sirius black, Alex hires for the best attorneys to take up the case of Sirius black. Peter is questioned under veritaserum and the truth about that Halloween night surface. The ministry is severely beaten about the issue. To divert the main issue from the ministry, Dolores Umbridge brings up the issue of Sirius being Animagus and the case is prolonged. Alex carefully and anonymously releases the sensitive information to the aurors which leads to capture of many notable and wealthy death eaters and Voldemort supporters. Harry in his weekend state attends Hogwarts and he learns just how lucky he is to have Neville as a friend. The Gryffindors all act protective about their star and Harry enjoys a great year only with the nuisance of Lockhart. Harry and gang proves Lockhart the fraud he is saving the virtues of few upper year girls and are renowned as Hogwarts heroes. The crush of Hermione greatly increases after this issue and she wants to logically address it. Dumbledore once again is forced to take up the role of teaching students and students are greatly benifitted.

The case of Sirius Black proves to be expensive and Alex has to liquefy most of his assets to get through the case. Because of this, he could not meet the business demands of Auguste and slowly a rift forms between them. Sirius is exonerated finally during march and Alex joins him in St. Mungos for healing. Remus meets Sirius there and the two friends reconcile. Harry in his weekend state and emotionally drained due to the trial of Sirius Black relies mostly on Alex and his friends and he is further humbled by their unwavering support. Alex tells Appoline that Henry has undergone a major surgery and has found his true godfather unrighteously imprisoned and finally exonerated, Appoline tries to connect the dots but quickly throws away the idea as she firmly believes the Dove's as muggles. She insists on visiting Henry but Alex states the Henry is now with his godfather and his fathers best friend and he will not introduce her to emotionally drained men and Appoline accepets the idea. Fleur learning about all this writes in anger that Henry has not informed her of all these. Henry becomes reluctant to write to her immediately. Harry wants to learn the Animagus form so he can feel close to his father. Hermione and Neville are also dragged into this. Sirius feel happy to be spending time with Harry and agrees for the training but warns it as very advanced magic. Harry and Hermione quickly take up the challenge and Neville not wanting to be left behind, reluctantly agrees.

Harry takes Arithmancy, Runes and Creatures as his electives. Hermione takes everything and Neville takes Divination and Creatures. Hermione in her holidays has discussed the matter of her crush over Harry and her mother logically diverts her from such immature things as such things only leads to heartbreaks and destroys the friendship at the worst and immediately breaks the friendship with Neville at the best. Not wanting those, Hermione tries to give up her crush. Learning his father to be great at Quidditch, Harry goes for trials and is quickly selected as seeker. With Quidditch, Runes, Arithmancy, Animagus training and all, Harry forgets to write to Fleur.

Alex tries to contact Auguste but the elderly Delacour insults Alex about losing much money. Alex gently leave out and returns to England. Appoline learns about this and tries to set right her husband but fails. During December Auguste learns that he has made a blunder and it is quickly going to cost him everything to set right and becomes stressed. He tries various ways and his high end friends only to be taken advantage of. This leaves him depressed and he begins to search vehemently for a way out. Fleurs position at Beauxbatons is further degraded as the number of physical attacks over her increase. With her mother worried about her father and not having the letters from Henry, she starts getting depressed. Only Madame Maxime firm support makes her get thorugh. During Christmas she learns of her father's behaviour to Alex and not receiving the gifts from the Doves, only thinks that the friendship is over and she is left all alone.

She resolves to having books as her best friends.

Harry, though finding Runes difficult initially, slowly gains mastery in them and makes Runes his forte. With Harry, Griffyndor earns the Housecup and the Quidditch cup to the great pride of McGonnegall. Hermione tearfully confesses the stress she felt by taking all the subjects and makes up with her friends and drops Divinition and Muggle Studies. As Trelawne only sprouts bad things and this irritates Neville, he too drops Divinition and try to switch to Runes along with Harry. Harry and Hermione agree to help Neville with it. Hermione also confesses her crush over Harry but he understand a bit. They simply ignores it. Neville confesses his crush on Hermione and thinks it is better to get over all crushes and continue being friends.

Meanwhile, the situation at the Delacours quickly deteriorates. Not able to meet the demands from the debtors, Auguste tries to commit suicide only to be stopped by Appoline in time. Fleur is urgently called and she tries to comfort her father and a worried Gabrielle. They come to a decision and sell off most of their properties and settle the debts. They move to their grandmothers house and Fleur understands now that she must take up the role of income earner soon after her education putting off her dreams for research. She falls to a trap and signs an early employment contract to settle off the remaining debts. She goes back to school and after the headmistress reads the contract and its loopholes shouts on Fleur for entering such contract. She wants to challenge it legally but due to the nature of contract, they can't. Madam Maxime arranges a meeting with the contractors and learns that they are only interested in using Fleur for their nefarious corporate deeds and that Fleur has no way of getting off the contract with out paying hefty amount. Defeated Fleur cries to sleep. She becomes defeated and depressed. After the year ended she reports the same to Appoline and the family gets greatly depressed. Auguste blames it entirely on himself and Appoline on not properly reading the contract beforehand and Fleur for her foolishness. Not knowing a way out they loses all hope.

Alex learning that the Delacour has sold out his properties, quickly searches for them and approaches Auguste. When Auguste talks sarcastically he beats sense into him and takes him back to Appoline. Seeing Alex brings back lost tears in Appoline and she hugs and cries over him. He admonishes them for not contacting him and quickly tries to assess the situation. Leatning Alex is not trying to use them like others brings hope to the family. He meets the debtors knows the reason for the failure is Auguste getting cheated by one of his partners and takes Auguste with him to meet the cheater. Auguste beats the shit out of him. But learns they could not get back the wealth. Alex sees that the cheater is arrested.

Fleur returns home and seeing Alex brings up hope in her. She hugs and cries over him. Alex learning about the contract goes furious as hell and tries to meet the contractors. Fleur reveals that she is a witch and the contract is magical and he can not do anything about it. Appoline begs Alex to not think differently of them. Alex states Henry is also magical and he knows about magic and asks for their forgiveness. They laugh about the issue and with renewed confidence Alex and Auguste meets the dealers. They gets ambushed, seperated and uses his magic to subdue them all and modifies their memories to look like he beat the shit out of them and rescues Auguste. They meet the chief dealer, a magical creature trafficker and learns that the main reason for them to approach Fleur is to use for getting their deals done and only after paying ten times the promised contract amount he releases Fleur from the contract. Alex agrees to pay and after fully paying the amount and getting Fleur magically released from the contract, beats the hell out of him. Delacour takes his revenge and kills him. Alex completely destroys the traffic network and Delacour is praised as national hero for protecting many persons rights.

The Delacours are happily reunited and Auguste jokes on not letting the fame to get to his head. Alex replies that he knows about dealing with fame as Henry is known with another name in the magical world, as Harry Potter. The family finally meets Harry potter and they invite Sirius and Remus. Fleur apologies for her angry letter to Harry and Harry apologizes for not writing to her. Overwhelmed with emotions, Fleur kisses Harry and Harry asks Fleur to be his girlfriend.

End of part I of plot I.

Part II contains Fleur coming to Hogwarts and the relationship with Harry. Alex subtly adding a ward over the goblet of fire to change the slips of third parties to that of the those who dropped the slip and summoning them to the cup. This captures Barty crouch Junior but due to the confoundus charm, makes the goblet independently chose champions from the entire school along with the already declared ones causing two champions per school. Usually Harry joins Cedric and Fleur bitter rival at school joins her. The tournament gets exciting. Alex insists on vising the Grimmold place and discusses about the diary there. This leads to Kreature identifying the Horcrux and revealing the locket. Alex discusses on how dark magic in Harry is destroyed by Dumbledore. They meet Dumbledore with the two artifacts and Dumbledore takes them to destroy. Alex wants to show support to Harry and Fleur and he asks Sirius to show them the secret passages of the castle. Alex stumbles upon the room of requirement and it opens as room for hidden things. They explore the room and Remus finds the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. They bring it to Dumbledore who explains to them as the dark evil magic and this sets Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus on trail for the Horcruxes. Alex learns about Tom riddle and insists on checking his home for more. The four go to Little Hangleton. Dumbledore expertly dissuades the wards. Finally when the ring is revelaed, Alex sees his Fleur, His James and Lily and quickly grabs it triggering the withering curse. Dumbledore takes Alex back to Hogwarts and Snape is commissioned for making the antidose. Alex laughs at the irony of the situation but insists on not letting Harry know it. Alex covertly destroys Tom Riddles tomb and its contents. Harry and others move through the tasks and Fenrir Greyback captures Cedric and Harry follows him on the word of not harming Cedric. Greyback takes Harry to the ritual site and Voldemort is resurected. Grey back has the support from his werewolves and has gotten support from the trolls, hags, gaints etc. When Harry is kidnapped, Alex takes a premade portkey to the grave yard and diverts the attention. He asks Harry to leave and says he goes the same way he came in. He then unleashes all his wrath using muggle artillery. During his reign as protector of peace and fighting gangsters, he, out of interest has taken all their Weaponry including the latest and reliable guns, bombs, landmines etc. He uses all of them on the present death eaters, giants, werewolves, Vampires, trolls and of course Voldemort effectively. With combined use of magic and muggle war machines, he decimates Voldemorts army. It comes down to Voldemort and Alex facing off in Magic vs Muggle style of battle. Voldemort uses fiendfyre and Harry throws Nagini into it effectively destroying the horcrux and Voldemorts focus. Alex uses that to his advantage and tries to kill Voldemort only to find that by using other ingredients too, Voldemort has fortified his body rendering his weapons useless. Voldemort continues to try to kill Alex and Alex uses his magic to survive. By the revelation that Alex is magical, Voldemort is shocked and using this surprise Alex breaks Voldemorts wand and throws him in the diminishing Fiendfyre. Alex badly beaten now thinks that Voldemort is once again reduced to his spirit form and thinks about how to destroy the Horcrux in Harry. Voldemort comes out of the fiendfyre to the immense surprise of Alex and kills him and takes Alex wand as a trophy.

Alex meets death who allows him to wait at the gate to meet his Fleur and kids when their time is over in the old time line.

Harry now wants revenge over Voldemort for killing his biological parents as well as his adopted father.

Plot continues...


	2. Chapter 2

Second Plot Bunny 2:

I am sorry for the spelling and grammar. Once again, this is just plot and not complete story. This is the second plot I want to work on. Due to lack of time, I can only write so much.

Part 1.

This is divergent to the canon from the beginning of third book. It considers one point that after blowing up aunt Marge and getting into the knight bus, Harry, instead of going to Leaky Cauldron goes to visit his parents tombs at Godric Hollow. Harry was very emotional at the time of boarding the bus thinking about his parents instead of trying to think about where he should stay. So he chooses to go to the Churchyard to visit his parents.

After visiting his parents graves, he cries himself to sleep between the tombs. Learning Harry Potter moved out of the blood wards, Dumbledore uses all his forces to locate Harry and bring him to a safe place. He alerts the ministry for the same and Fudge moves his ministry to find Harry. Shacklebolt (or any other decent auror, but I am going with Shacklebolt) inquires the Knight bus and goes to visit Godric Hollow. Finding Harry sleeping peacefully between the tombs, his heart melts and tries to take him back. But instead Harry insists on being independent. Shacklebolt informs that Harry is safe and they two roam around Godric Hollow where Harry sees his parents house, the monument in their remembrance and other sites. They talk about many things and it turns to his academics. After learning Harry's choice to go by the easy way, Shacklebolt advises him. He says one can chose to be like grass or a tree. Being grass is easy. You grow safe and move along with the wind and be along with similar thousands of beings. But grass gets trodden by all and bow to every opposing force. Or one can chose to be like a tree. Choosing the difficult path and growing against wind, gravity and facing challenges and Hardships. But in the end, a tree stays tall and provides home to many creatures. Shacklebolt says his parents would want to see Harry grow to be a tree, not grass. Harry accepts his advice. They go to Leaky Cauldron and meet Fudge who provides him with a room in Leaky Cauldron till the end of Holidays. Harry thanks him and thinks about what he learned that day. Realizing he has not thanked Shacklebolt, he returns to listen to Fudge and Tom, the bartender, conversation about Sirius Black. He gets shocked that Sirius was his parents best friend and betrayed them to Voldemort. Realizing all the hardships in his life and the death of his parents is caused by one person, Harry swears to get his revenge.

The next day, Harry not having clear thoughts roams into muggle London and encounters a group of teenagers practicing parkour. He gets interested and joins them. Learning that parkour is about choosing the best available path to reach the desired destination in a most effective way, he starts to learn it. (Why Parkour and why not martial arts? There are many fics where Harry learns martial arts but they are rarely used by him, instead by parkour, he learns balance, quickly analyzing the situation for best possible options, making decisions on the run, focus etc. Also, the teacher will definitely notice the passion and learns about his plans of violence only to strictly avoid Harry going in that path. Also, with the limited time and not having his trainer for new moves greatly hinders Harry. Instead learning by fellow teens - though older - takes out the watchful teacher) His routine changes accordingly to enable him gain upper hand over Sirius Black. He estimates that he cannot beat Sirius Black by his knowledge in spells or curses, but by employing creativity and by perfect usage of known spells. He moves around Diagon Alley learning new things and seeing how magic is being used. He practices little spells like cutting, piercing, stinging etc to his best so he can perform them on a mere thought. With revenge in mind that is driving him to get better, Harry pours himself into developing as a lethal weapon. Just as deadly and effective as a soldiers pocket knife, versatile, strong and effective.

Fudge and Dumbledore use Shacklebolt to spy on Harry. Not knowing the exact things in Harry's mind, he reports what he sees. Harry going to muggle London to play, returning to roam around Diagon Alley doing random works and meeting people, lunch, studying in his room, playing again in the evening, studying in the room, (he ignores the practicing spells) and sleeping. Not finding anything suspicious, the two men relax allowing Harry to continue but insist on Shaklebolt tailing Harry to protect against Sirius Black. Harry learns lot of new magic and especially, how magic is used to get desired result. Everybody at Diagon Alley likes Harry, who is respectful, willing to learn and help.

The Holidays get quickly over and Harry boards the Hogwarts express with his friends. He is terribly affected by the Dementors and is saved by Lupin and is admitted into hospital. He realizes he hears his mothers voice in her dying moments and cries his eyes out. He blames it on Sirius Black and resolves to train harder. Hogwarts becomes his playground with its large number of stairs and corridors and rooms. He finds one deserted room, imagines the wall infront of him as Sirius Black and starts putting his everything into destroying the wall-Black.

Hermione taking all the subjects restricts their time together and Ron feels betrayed that Harry deserted him in Divination and instead switched to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Harry begins to think friends as distraction and possible betrayers and tries to work all alone and is happy with it. With his passion and drive, he quickly proves to be competition to Hermione who further drowns herself in the library to face the competition. The ghost of Nearly Headless Nick runs into Harry and learns of the things going on in his mind. He agrees to help him as he was considerate enough to come to his party and support him. He begins teaching Harry fencing in the beginning. Though not very useful against fellow wizards, it helps in moving fast and having a flexible and effective wrist movements. This helps Harry to perfect his wand motions and do spells fluidly. With good guidance he progresses in classes earning accolades, well, except in potions.

Lupin relates the drive in Harry to that of Lily and tries to befriend him but really couldn't. Learning Harry cannot go to Hogesmede and wanting to give Harry something in return for saving their little sister, the twins give him the map. Harry sneaks to Hogesmede during night but is surrounded by Dementors. Aberforth saves him and berates him for his stupidity. Learning Aberforth is Dumbledore brother interests Harry. They begin to form a grandfather and grandchild type of relationship when the innocence and loneliness in Harry reminds Aberforth of his own youth. They begin to meet regularly and Aberforth tries to teach Harry everyday charms and magic. Identifying Dementors as Harry's greatest fear, he tries to teach him Patronus, but as Harry doesn't have strong happy memories and is currently driven by hatred and revenge, could not learn it.

Harry gets irritated by Sirius black entering the castle and even into his dorm while he was sleeping, Harry turns off everything and focuses solely on ways to catch and destroy Black. Lupin tries to subtly contact Harry but since Harry had bad experiences with Defence teachers, he keeps Lupin at bay. Finally Lupin confesses the truth to Harry that he was his fathers only remaining best friend. Wishing acceptance from Harry, he confesses his Werewolf status and the lengths his friends have gone to help him. Harry listens everything. Now since he is driven by hatred, he only sees that Lupin is free but has not come to take Harry from Dursleys and remained distant all this time. He gets angry and coldly replies that Lupin is lucky to have his father as his friend, but his father is unlucky to have Lupin as his friend. This brakes Lupins heart and he grows depressed. Harry returns to his activities.

Harry nearly falls to his death in a quidditch match affected by Dementors to lose his Nimbus 2000. He becomes aggravated by it. He sees it as his weakness. Harry receives a new firebolt as a christmas gift and Ron gets further jealous. Hermione goes behind Harry's back and informs the same to McGonnagall who confiscates it. Harry sees this as betrayal and severely hurts Hermione and declare their friendship is over.

Aberforth seeing the thirst for revenge and power in Harry, gets angry on Harry and they exchange words. Harry deeply hurts Aberforth and Aberforth throws Harry out of his bar and threatens him to never return. Harry returns angrily and goes to myrtle bathroom to cool off. Draco Malfoy and his goons seeing Harry enter girls bathroom follow him and try to rile him up. Harry fights with them and nearly kills them only to be stopped by the Myrtle's shriek. He confuses and asks her what threatened her, since she is already dead. Myrtle replies that she remembered another boy who was similarly filled with hatred and similarly violent, Tom Riddle. Horror-struck with the comparision, he rushes out of the bathroom and cries again. He meets Luna in the path and she gives him sage advice. He uses the map to help save Malfoy and his goons. He calms down and goes to apologise Aberforth but the old man doesn't listen. Harry forgoes the path of hatred and continues being with Luna.

He realises that his strength is in being compassionate. With Luna, he befriends Buckbeak, the convicted Hippogrif. He slowly becomes open minded and starts to enjoy things again and being grateful.

Seeing Lupin makes him remember their previous conversation. He tries to apologise Lupin and Lupin says it is he who should apologise to Harry for not being there for him. They hug each other and sorts out their differences. Harry really likes Lupin and is ashamed for his behaviour towards him. Lupin asks him to put it all aside and they spend time together trading stories. Luna also joins them and this enlarges Harry's perspective of seeing things. He is glad to have Luna in his life and treats her as his sister. Luna is happy to have a good friend. Learning the fellow students are bothering Luna, Harry and Lupin help Luna, strengthening their bond. During such time, Lupin observes Peter in the map and is confused. He says the same to Harry and Harry remembers that Peter can be a rat. Not wanting to come to a conclusion without all facts, they both try to catch Peter. But instead Harry runs into a crying Hermione in a bathroom. She confesses that taking all the subjects and seeing Harry as a competition has put a lot of stress on her and now she is unable to handle it. She says she is sorry for going behind Harry's back and because of all that, she is now all alone and stressed. Harry consoles Hermione and apologises for his rash behaviour towards her. They two, trying to console each other, makes out. After the initial jump of emotions is over, they agree that they cannot continue such a relationship and instead be friends again. Harry once again apologises her but Hermione says they are both at wrong and she even more, because she knows how things work between teenagers and also being elder should have acted rationally and avoided it. They agree to be friends.

Harry also confronts Ron and try to regain his friendship but learns he cannot undo the deep rooted jealousy in Ron. Harry Suspects Scabbers is Peter and tricks Percy into giving him his old photos with scabbers. Lupin recognises Peter from the photographs and though initially confused, he slowly forms a theory which he doesn't like. With renewed friendship from Hermione and new friendship with Lupin and Luna, Harry becomes happy. He tries to contact Aberforth but is Aberforth is tenacious.

The case of Buckbeak continues and Harry visits Hagrid to console him. On the way out, he meets Sirius in his padfoot form. Lupin observes Sirius and Harry meeting but also locates Peter. Not wanting to take any chances, he asks Hermione to go after peter and rush towards the location of Sirius Black and Potter. Harry subdues the weakened Black and ties him up. He asks the truth and receives it. He becomes livid after hearing it. Hermione with the help of twins captures an unsuspecting Peter and take scabbers to McGonnagall for further investigation. The professor forces the animagus out and promptly faints seeing the dead man alive. Peter tries to escape only for crookshanks to catch him. They rush for Dumbledore.

Lupin meets Sirius black and the two emotional men get back together. Sirius apologises to Harry that he should have taken care of him instead of going for revenge, that he should have known there are more important things than revenge, like family, which Harry is to him. Harry gets emotional and hugs him. The old friends make up and Lupin convinces Black to meet Dumbledore believing that the headmaster upon knowing the truth will help Sirius. As they move out, they are cornered by the minister and Buckbeak's executioners. Lupin tries to hold of the ministry workers while Sirius takes Harry and runs. Minister Fudge runs to Dumbledore's office to call for back up only to find Hermione, twins, Mcgonnegall waiting with claiming who to be Peter Pettegrew. Highly emotional, he berates them for thinking a dead man to be alive when McGonnegall promptly gives him a dressing down. Hearing it, the minster faints. Harry and Sirius run into the forest where all the Dementors set on them. Instead of running further, Harry drags Sirius back near school to get inside the wards but are stopped by Dementors before reaching. Getting news abut a panicked minister and Sirius black, the school children are apprehensive. One locates Dementors swarming and they all rush to watch Dementors in action only to find Harry and some unknown man being attacked by Dementors. Harry believes he is going to die and in what he believes to be his final moments he is happy that he has friends now, he has family now and with that thoughts he conjures his patronus which drives away all the Dementors. Exhausted Harry collapses and the ministry employees capture them both. Harry is taken to hospital wing and Sirius is dragged back to confinement. They beat him up and the frail man could not take it and collapses. Aurors and reporters flood to Hogwarts for the story when Hermione presents them with the stunned and bound Peter Pettegrew with his dark mark on display. This causes mayhem and the Misiter is forced to capture Peter Pettegrew, Sirius and Remus (for fighting against ministry employees). A quick Wizangamont meeting is convened and Peter is given Veritaserum. Learning all the facts throws wizengamont out of balance and Fudge is forced to exonerate Sirius Black. But due to the ministry employees abuse, Sirius remains incoherant and Lupin answers the press making him be called the hero of the battle, the protector of truth and justice.

Part 2.

The school year ends with a bang with once again Harry regarded as a hero and his heroic actions to protect truth and justice leads to Gryffindor winning the house cup. The trial of Sirius ends quickly and wizengamont declares him innocent and releases him. Sirius fights for guardianship of Harry and with the issue currently running, Fudge, against Dumbledore's decision, decides to keep Harry at Leaky Cauldron much like last year until the issue is settled. Dumbledore goes to the Dursleys to ask for Harry back only to be firmly rebuked. Not liking things out of his control, he posts his firm believers to guard Harry.

Harry meets his friends from Parkour and they are very happy to meet Harry again. They get astounded by Harry's progress and they go to a teen unsanctioned Parkour battle with an opposite gang. The rivalry started, like many teen rivalries, when the opposite team guys tries to get get physical with a girl on Harry's team and the rivalry starts. As the opposite gang has more members, Harry's friends are hard-pressed to challenge the bullies. Seeing Harry's skills, they challenge the other team and are quickly lead to a quick defeat. But Harry takes up the charge and leads his team into victory over the fight and teaches the bullies a very valuable lesson. The team mates are very happy and celebrate. Shacklebolt observes this and censures Harry for his behaviour to which Harry quickly retorts and makes Shacklebolt see the kind of person he is becoming. Shacklebolt, though seems to dislike the idea, feels happy internally to see a good and strong man in rising. He informs the same to the ministry and Dumbledore and though on the outside they appreciate the man Harry is growing to be, internally they fear and scheme for the upcoming leader.

To improve their bond, Sirius wants to take Harry to the quidditch world cup and enjoy together with Remus. Harry wishing to mending the bridges with Ron, invites the Weasleys along with Hermione Granger and Luna. As Luna is assisting her father in Sweden, she could not attend and Hermione is glad to attend. She has told her mother, who is her best friend about all the things that happened with Harry and Mr. Granger who listens to some of it wants to kill Harry for the obvious reasons. Mrs. Granger convinces him but still Mr. Granger doesnot want Hermione anywhere near that boy. So Hermione too does not attend and Harry is struck with the Weasleys.

They get the topmost box and enjoy the game along with the Weasleys. Though Ron is very uneasy, the moment he gets absorbed in the game, he quickly forgets everything. Ron tries to jump out from the box after seeing the veela for only Harry to withhold him as Remus is doing the same to Sirius and Mr. Weasley and Bill are trying to stop the others Weasleys. Harry buys the Weasleys early Christmas gifts and Ron gets upset over the money Harry has and insults Harry that he is trying to win over them by throwing money at them. Harry gets angry and walks out of the cabin. Mr. Weasley chastises Ron and the group leave quickly. Remus wants to get Harry back but Sirius convinces him that Harry needs his time to cool off. After a short while, pandemonium erupts as death eaters attack. Sirius and Remus try to track Harry but are diverted by the crowd. Sirius and Remus wants to fight the deatheaters, but since Sirius is not completely healed, Remus is forced to take Sirius to safety. Sirius is ashamed and cries over how pathetic he has become. Remus goes back to search for Harry. Harry gets lost in all the confusion and rushes to a secluded area where he gets hit on his face accidentally and gets knocked out.

Appoline is now cursing herself for not listening to her husbands words now. She is an active voice for Veela Rights and has attended the World cup to protest on the rights and oversee the rights of the Veela Cheerleaders of the Bulgaria team. When the fight broke out with the Irish team and the Veelas got agitated, she has gone to stop the fight and convince the World leaders that this is an isolated incident and should not be considered against the Veela community. The meeting was a failure and she has gone back dejected. When the match was over, she tried to talk to the Veela Cheerleaders and convince them to apologise the Irish team and the World's magical leaders. The discussion took a long time and everyone left to sleep. That is when she has spotted the poachers and tried to alert the guards, but they didnot listen to her qualms as they were long hearing of her ranting and want to get out quickly with the portkey provided to their home after the defeat. The guards were quickly killed and the portkeys were quickly disabled. The poachers used dark magic that countered the Veela allure and prevented their transformation. Most of the Veela are dependent on their forms and fire for fighting and are not qualified witches. They were quickly captured and taken away. She tried to fight the poachers but they were too many and has captured her too. They have taken all the full Veela and since she is only a half Veela and an elderly one, thinking she would not have much price, decided to have fun with her. She escaped them and tried to run away, only to be captured again when the poachers. She begged them that she is a mother of two children and to leave her alone. She begged and cried to release her which only further excited the thugs. She knows that they will kill her after they are finished to leave no evidence behind. She started saying her last words to her family when suddenly out of no where, a short man jumped on the group.

Harry, gaining consciousness hears a woman's cries and her last words to her family. He gets emotional and attacks her tormentors. Using the initial surprise and the skills he honed to kill Sirius (when he thought Sirius was guilty) he quickly gains upperhand. He seriously injures seven of the group before the others capture him as well. Seeing Remus coming their way with some aurors (searching for Harry), the group leaves taking the wounded, Appoline and Harry with them. Once safe in their camp, they discover they have captured the boy who lived and ties him together with the captured others and go to inform their leader about their price. Harry learns about other Veelas and feels sad for them. He observes that the place they are held captive have many magical artifacts too. He starts an argument with one of his guards and discussing the market value of Basillisk parts and effective ways to kill them he goads the guard to come near him and using good maneuvers, subdues him. Appoline takes his wand and releases Harry and the cheerleaders. They try to escape and this calls for a battle with the remaining few guards Harry gains his wand back and fights ferociously and takes many guards as his victims. The Veelas, now free and recovering from the dark magic binding their powers, overpower the guards. Appoline uses the available communication to alert the aurors but Harry is badly wounded in the battle. Appoline tries to help Harry while the Veela Cheerleaders apparate away after finding the end of the wards. Appoline promises to get help for Harryand apparates to get a healer. With all the battle, fire spreads around the compund. Harry, now badly wounded, tries to get away from the fire. Bu the sees a captured Thunderbird and tries to free it. The bird was badly wounded and kept captive for a long time and many rituals are done on it to extract its powers. Harry carries it on his back as it was unable to fly and tries to get out of the fire and the wards. The magical ingredients catch fire and explode.

Shacklebolt and Remus arrives along with a badly splinched Appoline. They comes to the exploded site and thinks Harry died in the explosion. Remus uses his Werewolf senses and finds Harry far away from the explosion (I read somewhere Wolves can catch scent of animals kms away). They take Harry, who is seemingly in magical coma. They take Harry and Appoline to St. Mungos. There Sirius, Remus and Appoline learns about the malnutrition, beatings and terrible childhood of Harry by his wounds. She feels terrible for the child. Reeta Skeeter catches wind of it and writes a sensational article about Harry Potter which makes Harry not get proper medicine as the staff are busy driving off the sympathisers, fans and ministry employee away from him. Appoline sees this and asks the minister permission to take Harry with her to France to get some rest. Mr. Delacour, who has arrived to take care of his wife, supports the idea and minister Fudge sees the idea as better against the Dumbledore suggested idea of treatment at Hogwarts.

More plot follows. Including, Harry potter and thunderbird fusing together during their last moments. This destroys Horcrux and gives Harry some of the abilities of Thunder bird, which currently remain dormant and slowly come out. Harry participating in Triwizard tornament because of crouch Junior, with only Fleur and luna to support him. He becomes Black Marlin Animagus. (take that. At least it is very effective int he second task) and many more.

Once again, sorry for my spellings and Grammar. I could only do this on one day. This plot is not complete and will be continued shortly.


End file.
